Miss Me
by AnimeKitty1896
Summary: The last of my Mature PPG trilogy! Butch says he wants space, so BC gives him some. How will Butch like his space when it drives her into the arms of another man?


Miss Me (Jealousy)

"Hey, how's it going with your boyfriend!" Mitch chuckled, coming up to his good friend.

Buttercup roundhouse kicked the boxing bag and growled, "He wants space."

"Didn't you guys just spend a month apart?" he pointed out.

BC's fist went through the sandbag. "I know."

"Whoa, no need to go all She-Hulk and crap, just saying..."

"Well, don't say any more." BC snapped. She shook off her hands and glared at her long time friend. "I don't want to talk about it."

Mitch held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, I read you... So, since your free- wanna hang at the Drop Shot today?"

BC raised a brow. "Are you asking me out?"

Mitch mock-gagged. "You are so not my type. I like 'em heavy on top and nonexistent in the bottom. You're a reverse."

BC socked her friend in the shoulder- hard. He bounced on the floor. "You really know how to make an impression."

Mitch grumbled. "Yeah, in wall, floors, wherever you throw me. Anyway, I got a few tickets to see GI Joe 2, wanna come with?"

BC hoisted her friend to his feet. "You bet. I think I might not drop kick you this week."

Mitch snickered. "That's a Christmas Miracle."

"A little late though."

"I'll pick you up at five. Go home and shower- you kind of reek."

"I take it back, you may get drop kicked."

XXXXX

Butch flipped through his contacts trying to make sense of why he wasn't sparring it up with his girlfriend. So far, the only reason was that he had to- and it wasn't flying so well, what with his instincts rearing up.

"Maybe a movie will help..." he muttered. As he approached the ticket booth, he heard the low sultry laughter of his girlfriend.

He turned to where it came from and sure enough, there she was. She wore a tight green t-shirt that left her midriff free, black low rise jeans with a green belt, and green converse. She was sensational to his deprived senses.

She was also flanked by Mitch Mitchelson, Rocky Fuego, and Jesse Aims. He growled as they walked by without acknowledging his presence.

"One ticket to GI Joe: Retaliation." Butch hissed at the geek in the booth.

The pimple-faced red haired boy stammered. "T-that'll six-fifty..." His accent was really thick; German? Swedish? Butch didn't care. He slapped the money down and took the ticket.

After grabbing a few snacks, he went to find his theater and seat. Usually when he went with BC, they picked a later showing and tried to cream each other at some other games. Since he was alone, he had no reason to. As soon as he entered the theater, however, he started looking for BC. Of course the chances were slim since the movie played in two other theaters. And whose to say she wasn't watching some other movie?

There! He spotted her a few rows away, sitting between Jesse and Mitch. He growled as he took a seat a couple rows behind them.

As the lights dimmed, Butch made it a point to catalog every hand movement Mitch and Jesse made- for future reason to pummel them.

About halfway through the movie, Butch realized he couldn't even remember the first half. He'd been busy spitting nails over how snugly BC had looked in Jesse's jacket.

BC's head was resting on Jesse's shoulder too. Butch wanted blood- Jesse's blood. Moving a row closer, he tried to stay hidden next to some overly sexed up and makeup caked ebony haired girl. Too late he realized who it was- Brittanica "Brute". His ex-girlfriend and BC's arch nemesis.

"Oh, Butchie!" She cuddled up to him and Butch wanted to puke. She smelled worse than that make up lady at the mall who'd tried to flirt with him while talking down to BC.

Sadly, BC heard the loud exclamation and looked back. She narrowed her eyes at Brute, clearly about to use force to pry her off. Then, she blinked and the rage was gone- her eyes were teary and full of something else.

What was going on in her head? he wondered. She whispered something to Jesse and left.

"BC!" He moved to follow.

Brute clung like a tick. "Butchie!" She was starting to piss him off. If she weren't a female, he would've choked the life out of her.

"Let go or I'll break every nail." Butch ordered. That got him free from her, but Jesse wrapped an arm around his neck. "Hey, man. Let's talk." Jesse growled in his ear.

Butch had a sick feeling in his stomach...

XXXX

BC swiped at the tears, wishing she could beat her tears into submission. Instead she was a mess. And over a boy, too, she grouchily mused. Her mother- rest in pieces wherever she was, Sadie "Sedusa"- had been right: she would lose her cool over a boy and he would break her heart.

Suddenly, someone was banging on her apartment door. "BC! Open up!"

It was Butch the Heartbreaker. Oh, she'd let him in alright...

Grabbing her old little league bat, she crept to the door, swinging it open, she stopped short of breaking her bag over his head when she saw his shiner.

"What the hell?" she said.

"Hell is right," Butch grimaced. "Your stepbrother is a damn good boxer."

BC leaned against the bat. Trust Jesse to try and fix her problems by force... "It is one of his many talents. So why are you here?"

"For this." Butch caught her defenseless and then proceeded to kiss her into submission. He picked her up, not breaking the kiss, and walked in, closing the door and landing with her on his lap in the couch. "I'm sorry," he said at last when he let up.

BC frowned. "You're sorry? You cheat on me with Brute and you say you're sorry?" She tried to wriggle free, but Butch clamped down hard on her waist.

"Stop moving around! I'm trying not to go there right now." Butch hissed in her ear.

It was then she noticed he was hard. "Sick! You're enjoying this? You enjoy watching me jealous?!" Maybe she would give him a matching shiner in his other eye.

"Yes- well not in the way you're thinking..." He wasn't making sense. "BC, I didn't go to the movies with her. I was there alone and I saw you with Jesse, Mitch and Rocky..."

"So you decided to cheat with Brute."

"Hell no!" Butch pressed a sweet kiss on her lips. "I only have eyes for you. And lips for you. And hands for you. Not to mention a d-"

"Okay you've made your point. But why were you so hellbent on giving us space?" BC asked.

"I didn't think- okay, this going to sound really, really childish; even for me!- but I wanted you to miss me."

"What?"

"Okay, my rock star blood brother, you remember Brick, right?"

"Yeah, he's dating my sister..."

"He went to Paris for two days and Blossom greeted him with everything he'd fantasized about. I thought you didn't miss me-"

"Because I didn't buy you chocolate body paint?"

"No! You didn't even seem kind of relieved to have me back. That's why I was so- hey, stop laughing!"

"You idiot!" BC giggled. "Don't you check your email?"

"I haven't in a few weeks; so?"

"Check it now..." She gestured to her laptop on the coffee table. "And once you do, meet me in my room."

XXXX

Sh**! Double sh**! He didn't deserve her. He really didn't. But he was about to keep her in orgasmic bliss so she never found out how much she was settling for.

Butch stripped as he approached the bedroom door. The locked bedroom door. He knocked.

"What's the password?" BC asked.

"Butch is a d**khead and doesn't deserve anything less than eternal torment at your hands."

Her deep chuckle made him harder than steel. If he could guess the password, he was sure he could break the door down.

"Nope, only three little words in this pass word."

"Please open up?"

"Nope; see now I have to punish you. I'm gonna have to start without you... Mmmm, that feels nice."

Was she? She couldn't be. Dammit, he couldn't listen to her come and not be apart of it! He wasn't that strong. "Butch is lame?"

"Nope- Ohhhhh, yesss!"

"I missed you?"

"I missed you too, but no... God, I'm so close..."

The wet slurping sounds accompanied by the low humming of a vibrator fried his brain. "God, I love you."

The vibrator stopped, and so did the slurping. The locked clicked open and Butch burst in, sweeping BC up. He ripped away her emerald thong and pressed two fingers into her, testing her.

"Oh, Butch..." she moaned. Her emerald green vibrator clunked to the floor, just where he liked it.

"Did you like pleasuring yourself, knowing you were torturing me?" he demanded.

"Oh, yes..."

"Well I hope you're happy, because now, you're gonna have to help me solve this hard problem I have."

He took his fingers away, painting her lips with her own cum, and slid her nether lips against his throbbing erection. "How do you like being so close to Heaven and being denied access, huh?"

"Butch..." Her throaty moan-plea snapped his control. He thrust in- hard. "BUTCH!" she screamed.

"Right here, baby. Right- Oh, Baby!" He came with her, sealing his mouth over her's.

His last coherent thought: "We didn't even make it to the bed..."

XXXXX

"So your dad married Jesse's mom while I was gone?" Butch questioned.

"Kind of a lovers' reunion. They'd been sweethearts in high school through college. Then they broke up to pursue their own dreams. When they met again, it was just a matter of getting caught up, and getting their kids to like each other." BC concluded. "Were you really jealous of Jesse?"

"What was I to expect? I mean you guys were-"

BC cut him off with a kiss. "My heart only belongs to you, you big baby."

"If I were a baby, this would be one hell of a lawsuit..."

"Shut up. You know I missed you every minute, right? Jesse complained that all I talked about was you."

"I just want to know one thing. How did you know I love you in green lace?"

"Actually Jesse picked it out for me."

Butch growled.

"Kidding; I remember you staring at that green thong in Victoria's Secret that last and only time I took you there with me."

"It was sheer, sinful and designed for a lush ass like your; can you blame me? And that photo you emailed me- were you trying to make me brain dead?"

BC smiled up at her boyfriend. "I just wanted you to miss me."

"Well now you've ruined me for anyone else." Butch declared. "You'll have to marry me."

"Marry you?"

"Well, if you insist..." Butch buried his face in her neck. "I love you, you know. And I did miss you. A lot."

"Then yes, I think I will marry you."

"Oh it wasn't a question but okay." Butch laughed.

"You know, I could call Jesse..."

XXXX

AK: Yep, this concludes my Mature PPG trilogy. Oh, the family lineage goes Blossom is the older sister to BC and Bubbles, Brick and Butch are blood brothers (same orphanage), and Boomer is a friend of Jesse's. Jesse is the only character I own (I don't claim Rocky Fuego, he was originally supposed to be a foil to Butch, but that would've been long). R&R, please.


End file.
